Hasta pronto, mi vida
by LadyLyStark
Summary: Fleur tiene que sufrir la muerte del único amor de su vida. Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.


_Alassea Ree! _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados a continuación, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

El día era soleado, completamente en desacuerdo con nuestros sentimientos; el sol debía transmitir jovialidad, alegría, afecto y una sensación acogedora, pero nosotros solo sentíamos frialdad, tristeza, desazón y soledad. Se podían escuchar los sollozos de Ginny, Molly y Dora entre otros, también como algunos se sorbían la nariz discretamente intentando no perturbar el respetuoso silencio que se había creado.

El féretro que contenía el destrozado cuerpo de Bil fue transportado por los fuertes brazos de Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Sirius y Remus. Siete, un número mágico. Ginny, Molly y yo encabezábamos el grupo compuesto por el resto de miembros de la Orden y varios compañeros de Gringotts, así como otros conocidos que habían ido allí para presentarnos sus condolencias. Si en algún momento hubo algo que nos hubiera separado a las dos pelirrojas y a mí en ese instante se había disuelto; en lugar de mostrarnos frialdad procurábamos transmitirnos las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban entre nosotras, haciéndonos saber sin palabras que no estábamos solas.

Montones de imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza, pequeños cortos reproducidos por un viejo y lejano reproductor: los momentos pasados en el Refugio, las cenas familiares en la Madriguera, las escapadas en Gringotts como si aún fuéramos adolescentes escaqueándonos de las clases… Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír. ¡Cómo le quería! Mis ojos estaban asombrosamente secos y no había signo alguno de enrrojecimiento en ellos, tampoco mi nariz se había vuelto colorada: no había llorado. Y es que aún no había asimilado que no volvería a verle nunca más, que se había ido para no volver. Mi mente no podía concebir un mundo sin él.

Siete varitas comenzaron a bajar el féretro en cuya superficie aparecían las palabras "William Arthur Weasley" en color dorado. Y a esas siete varitas se les unieron otras tres, y a esas tres unas cuantas más, así hasta que todos nosotros ayudábamos a nuestro Bill a descender hasta su eterna morada. Le estábamos dando el último adiós. Fue entonces cuando noté un sordo dolor en el pecho y una extraña sensación en el estómago; cuando la garganta comenzó a escocerme debido a las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo hasta entonces. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, negándome a terrible sensación de desamparo que se extendía lentamente por mi cuerpo. Se me secó la boca y las rodillas me cedieron, haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma brusca. Fue entonces cuando la cruda realidad se cernió sobre mí como un jarro de agua helada. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Bill, mi Bill, se había marchado.

Comencé a llorar, el pecho me ardía y unas violentas convulsiones me atravesaban el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Tenía las manos y los brazos entumecidos, pero eso no impidió que me acercara a rastras hacia el gran agujero donde él ya descansaba tranquilo, olvidado el dolor, olvidado todo. Me sentía horrorizada ante la perspectiva de una vida sin él, era más de lo que podía soportar. Cometí el error de recordar la última imagen que tuve de él, con los ojos abiertos en una mueca de sorpresa. Había estado todo el rato a su lado mientras la luz se iba a yendo poco a poco de sus ojos, apagándose para siempre. Noté de nuevo el sabor salado de la sangre al besar sus fríos labios por última vez. Y entonces no lo pude soportar más: me abalancé sobre el féretro queriendo unirme a él para el resto de la eternidad. Si él ya no estaba mi vida no tenía sentido, había perdido la luz que iluminaba mi camino y guiaba mis pasos. Si él se iba, yo iba detrás. Siempre había sido así y esta vez quería que sucediera lo mismo, pero unas manos fuertes me lo impidieron, sujetándome por la cintura y soportando sin esfuerzos mis violentos forcejeos.

Pese a que estaba temblando de arriba a abajo mi voz sonó sorprendentemente serena cuando susurré:

-Hasta pronto, mi vida.

Y desde aquel momento comencé a cerrarme en mí misma, sumergiéndome en un mundo aparte donde solo estábamos mi dolor y yo. Todas las noches lloraba en el sofá durante horas y horas, incapaz de subir al piso de arriba y tumbarme en la cama que tanto tiempo había compartido con él. Sin atreverme a mirar sus fotos, sin atreverme a recordar. Pero temía olvidar sus facciones, su olor, su rebelde cabello… Temía que el olvido se llevara todas esas cosas que tanto amaba. Así pues intenté guardarlas todas en mi mente, reviviéndolas día a día y destrozándome por dentro. Escuchaba su risa, olía su aroma, oía su dulce voz, y hasta estuve a punto de tocarle… El dolor casi terminó por llevarme a la locura. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo, todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor me era totalmente ajeno, como si yo ya no estuviera allí. No era consciente de cómo Greta, una vieja amiga de Beauxbatons se encargaba de darme de comer y asearme, no era consciente de las visitas… Y es que realmente me había ido. El dolor se había disipado y, por fin, me había llevado con mi Bill. Era cuestión de tiempo que mi corazón dejara de latir, ya que mi cuerpo era únicamente un cascarón vacío. Pero eso ya no importaba. Estaba con él de nuevo. Volvía a ser feliz.


End file.
